criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Marquez
Andrea Marquez is the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile Andrea, 42 years of age, is the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Department. She is a black-haired woman of medium-sized build and height. She sports a typical Chief of Police uniform which consists of a deep blue coat with badge aplenty, stars on the shoulders, and two pockets at the front, as well as a deep blue office skirt. She wears a white shirt underneath her coat. Other than that, she wears gold earrings and a white pearl necklace, and also wears lipstick. It is known that Andrea's favorite animal is panther and her favorite dish is sushi. She is known to be a workaholic, but is also known to be nurturing to others, as well as being independent. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Chief Marquez In the opening cutscene of the first case of Pacific Bay, the player arrived at the Pacific Bay Police Headquarters, with Chief Marquez, delighted to have the player in her team, warmly welcoming the player to the Pacific Bay Police Force right after introducing herself. She then confirmed that Junior Officer Amy Young and Detective Frank Knight were assigned to be the player's partners in their investigations. As Frank was currently on an anger management course, Andrea first introduced the newly recruited Amy to the player. She then suggested Amy to kick things off by showing her brand new partner the local landmarks. Amy excitingly agreed and both the player and Amy went off to Sunny Beach. Introducing Frank , where the car crash took place.]] In the next case, Andrea first congratulated the player for solving their first murder investigation successfully. She then informed the player that Frank had returned and, as Frank walked inside, told the player to ignore the fact that Frank looked like "a bit of a slob" as he was still a great detective deep inside. Frank showed no respect to Chief Marquez when he joined the discussion and explained how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course, much to the Chief's distaste. Shortly after, Chief Marquez introduced the player to Frank, who offered to show the player the underbelly of Ocean Shore. The two then went off to the underbelly, only to witness a horrific street racing crash and thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. Dealing with Inner Chaos After having dealt with the murder investigation of a Chinese immigrant, the return of an anarchist organization known as Inner Chaos made Chief Marquez worried sick as she believed the anarchists would pose a possible threat to the Pacific Bay PD in the near future. Following that, after the close of the murder investigation of an ex-con, a typical Inner Chaos vandalism led the team to confirm the return of Fredo Mancini, much to Chief Marquez's dismay as she realized Fredo was the same old troublesome leader of Inner Chaos whom she had the displeasure of dealing with in the past. vandalized Sue Xiong's shop at the bazaar, hanging up a banner which would ultimately lead to the shocking revelation.]] Hours after the murder of a Serbian father, another vandalism caused by Inner Chaos revealed Hannah to be once a member of the Inner Chaos—also revealing that the anarchist group attempted to recruit Hannah again. Chief Marquez knew about this sordid affair, but the Inner Chaos trying to reach out to Hannah was a nightmare for her as this was the reason why she kept fearing for Hannah from the moment she learned about the return of the organization. Fredo Mancini was at last confronted by the team during the murder investigation of a local Irish priest—in which the police did not think once before flagging him as a suspect of the murder. However, Fredo was eventually found innocent at the closing moments of the case. Although Fredo was free to walk away soon after proving himself innocent, it did not take long for the team to treat him as a suspect once again after the editor-in-chief of Daily Dawn, Vito Pioni, was found suspended from the Grand Central Station clock. At the closing moments of the murder investigation of Vito Pioni, all evidence ultimately proved Fredo to be guilty of the murder and he was taken to trial. At the trial, Fredo intended to commit suicide-bombing in an attempt to kill the police, Judge Dante, the press, and the politicians inside one court house to stimulate Inner Chaos' revolution agenda. But much to everyone's relief, Hannah managed to clutch Amy's gun and shoot Fredo to death just in time, thus saving many lives. Following the incident, Hannah sustained a shock due to shooting down a criminal to save a stronghold, but Chief Marquez consoled her and told her that she did an act of bravery. Hours after the death of Fredo, the Inner Chaos was shut down for good. Facing Jazz Town Chief Marquez had to face a tough time during Pacific Bay PD's patrol in Jazz Town, a lively district which bred chaos in the form of violence and looting after the disastrous Hurricane Yves, a situation requiring her team to alleviate the situation. The situation became grim in the hours following the team's second successful murder investigation in Jazz Town as theories about Hurricane Yves being a man-made storm not to mention stories about a serial killer named "The Puppeteer" surfaced during the player's additional investigation. It was revealed that Yann Toussaint's parents were murdered by "The Puppeteer" when he was just 14—a driving force that led the PD's forensic expert to travel all around the world for closure. To make things worse for Chief Marquez, Yann committed an act of insubordination for the first time in his bid to bring forth the Puppeteer as he was determined that the notorious serial killer was still out there. Meanwhile, it was reported that Hurricane Zelda was rapidly approaching Jazz Town—causing a moment of terror in which Chief Marquez instructed her squad to help Jazz Town evacuate before it was too late. Soon after the evacuation, a looting riot ensued in Jazz Town in which Pacific Bay PD Headquarters had to face an attack by the looters; Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to assess the damage done to the headquarters. Notwithstanding, in the hours following the case's closure, Chief Marquez pleaded with Yann to drop his quest to bring the Puppeteer to justice, but Hannah interrupted the two urgently to alert the team that Hurricane Zelda was striking Jazz Town at the northeast corner of the hurricane-battered district. was found guilty of stealing Colonel Spangler's weather controlling machine to create Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda.]] Chief Marquez ordered a mandatory evacuation of the district but Amy asked her for permission to investigate Hurricane Zelda, much to Chief Marquez's distaste. Hannah informed the Chief a signal was controlling Hurricane Zelda, convincing Chief Marquez to give Amy and the player permission to do so with her distaste of fairy tales aside. As the investigation went on, theories about the hurricanes being man-made indeed turned out to be true after Veronica Blade was found guilty of the largest crime spree in Jazz Town. However, the troubles seemed to be far from over for Chief Marquez after Yann continued his wave of insubordination by writing a provoking letter to the Puppeteer with the alias of the Puppet. The Puppeteer warned the team that he/she would attend the upcoming Jazz Town Carnival in response to Yann's provocation—signaling trouble in the closing hours of the player's service in Jazz Town. The Puppeteer indeed returned after over a decade of absence, having slain cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper in the Carnival's storage room. In an intense turn of events, Chief Marquez's force had no choice but to flag Yann as a suspect due to the nature of the evidence found during the investigation. Hopefully and eventually, Yann was found innocent after the true identity of the Puppeteer was exposed thanks to the player and Russell Crane, the Pacific Bay PD's profiler, after which Chief Marquez could finally take rest from Jazz Town and promote her team to Amy's hometown of White Peaks. Brainwashed Following the closure of Fabrizio Gallardo's murder investigation in Ivywood Hills, Chief Marquez attempted to have the upcoming Ivywood Film Awards canceled as a precaution to prevent the notorious Utopian Cult from executing their devilish scheme: to brainwash millions of viewers watching the ceremony's live broadcast. Russell opted to interrogate his father, zealous Utopian Jupiter Crane, about the identity of the cult's leader while Frank decided to check up on the set of a big-budget film for any clues leading to the same direction. Subsequent to the inquiry, the trio of Frank, Russell, and the player assembled in the station, only to find Chief Marquez in a brainwashed state. Frank immediately suggested the player to partner up with Russell and find the one liable for this shocking turn of events while he guarded the helpless Chief. was exposed as the culprit behind all the recent brainwashing assaults, not to mention the terrorist attack planned to occur at the Ivywood Film Awards.]] The duo found a picture of Chief Marquez which the player forensically dusted to reveal a plan to brainwash the top police official. Russell then had to spend hours analyzing the writing on the picture, thus revealing that it was was too neatly written even though the message was meant to be a threat—meaning this was the doing of a control freak, someone used to writing quickly and efficiently. This discovery made by Russell left him and the player with just one thing in mind: Holly Hopper, a familiar journalist and Utopian. Cornering Holly, Russell and the player accused her of brainwashing at least six people (including Andrea) and also held her responsible for the planning of a terrorist attack scheduled to take place at the the Ivywood Awards. Holly, in a rather quick and suspicious manner, admitted her brainwashing fiasco and took a moment to claim that she had succeeded to her predecessor as the Utopian leader seven years prior to the present day, before finally "shooting herself to death" in a bold attempt to resist arrest and to protect her cult. Moments after the disastrous event, Russell insisted that the player keep an eye on the imminent Ivywood Awards ceremony just in case the Utopians still had something in mind—though he would find a cure to heal Chief Marquez from the brainwashing effects in due course. Hours after the arrest of Velma Bannister for the murder of Tyler Snakes, Hannah was able to cure the chief and all others who were brainwashed by the Utopians. Because of the player's impressive accomplishments in Ivywood Hills, Chief Marquez opted to promote the team to Rhine Canyon. Facing her past in Rhine Canyon Road to Nowhere The instant highway trooper Ana Herdez pointed her gun at the team of Frank and the player in an attempt to hijack Cal Stark's murder investigation, Chief Marquez came out of thin air only to get into a catfight with Ana. The trooper was bold enough to inform Chief Marquez that she was not her commanding officer, but the Chief countered right away by ordering her to stand down if she did not want to lose her job. Chief Marquez then took Ana to the Pacific Bay Police Academy with her, clarifying that what allowed her to escalate to the rank of Chief of Police was that her personality differed from Ana's in every way. The Chief would also plead with Frank and the player to make a second trip to the Rhine Canyon vista and to have the player accommodate her in interrogating Ana after the vista trip. During the interrogation afterwards, another catfight between the top police official and the highway trooper would ensue. Ana chastised Chief Marquez for allowing the killer to slip through her fingers, to which Chief Marquez responded that the trooper had no knowledge of the murder until she became a suspect in the murder investigation. Ana then took a moment to express that she knew the victim more than the Chief did, but to conclude, Chief Marquez advised Ana to stay put just in case she turned out to be Cal's killer. Ana was ultimately found innocent at the climax of the case, but would go on to expose Chief Marquez as a Rhine Canyon native, prompting the latter to make it clear that she would rather prefer to keep her private life out of public reach. The Seeds of Death Chief Marquez would feel tormented by her past when an organization called the Government Intelligence Agency (who dispatched Agent Z) was involved when she was interrogated for her sighting of alien life forms when she was only 8 years of age. Chief Marquez did not like anyone knowing of this as this event ruined her childhood, leaving her a scar that she would have to bear forever. In spite of being interrogated at an earlier age, this would not hurt her resolve to enforce the law as Pacific Bay's Chief of Police 34 years later. The Ties That Bind The player had no choice but to treat Andrea as a suspect after an invitation to meet with Colonel Spangler at the oasis caused Hannah to identify a number set as being the team's chief of police badge ID. Frank and the player had to talk to Andrea about the sordid invitation albeit the Chief told Frank and the player to continue investigating Colonel Spangler's murder. After Hannah found out that Andrea ditched her office in hopes of finding the alien she saw 36 years before The Ties That Bind, Frank and the player agreed to talk to Andrea at her office. Andrea admitted that she saw an alien outside the Marquez household when she was only six years of age, but a young Spangler ordered Andrea to pretend that she did not see anything--a feat which ruined her childhood, forcing the Chief of Police to live her life like it was a lie to this day. Frank felt uncomfortable having to assume Andrea perform the hit to end her life of lies, but evidence made it clear that the Chief of Police was seriously innocent. Andrea has sought to clean her image after keeping so many secrets from Frank and the player following the arrest. Finally, Andrea trailed Randolph correctly although Randolph was afraid of the Police Chief. Randolph told Andrea that she reminded him of a six year old girl in which Andrea told Randolph that it was true. Andrea has vowed to help Randolph even though it may cost her her life. No Place Like Home return back to Krep-9 in sadness.]] Although Chief Marquez was safe after previous events, she had to help Amy and the player gain clearance to a site called Area 61 with the help of Judge Dante. This allowed Amy and the player to collect enough evidence to find who murdered Randolph, but in spite of the killer being caught, the killer claimed that Randolph was alive. The killer was telling the truth as Amy and the player found Randolph's alien form hiding in the carnival. The team had to do everything to present Randolph to the Krep-9 bretheren expecting him at the launch pad. With preparations for Randolph's departure set, Chief Marquez made a tearful farewell to an alien friend she was fond of 36 years ago. Agent Z congratulated the team for extracting Randolph to safety, consequently preserving the peace between Earth and Krep-9. So Agent Z had the team look into the flash so that they would only have memories of the murder investigations they have solved through the files of the Pacific Bay Police Department. This did not matter to Chief Marquez as she finally obtained the following closures she needed as the team moved to Innovation Valley--Spangler believed her in spite of his hands being tied to military orders, and making a good friend from the planet Krep-9. Arresting Frank hijacked the court house by holding Andrea hostage.]] Chief Marquez informed Amy and the player about a strip of spikes stolen from the Pacific Bay Police Department's armory, implying the one who killed Danny Moto could be from the team. The player and Amy had no choice but to treat almost the entire team as suspects, save Andrea and Yann. Finding whiskey on the spike strip, Amy and the player deduced that the killer drank whiskey (Yann had to circulate air due to the strong scent of the whiskey), but the DNA extracted from the sweat made Yann deduce that the killer was male. Amy and the player found enough evidence to mark Frank as the traitor to the team. Frank had to kill Danny to prevent a secret about the sixth person from the Mennagio heist team from being outed, but felt remorse as a result of his actions. Frank was to be impounded for the murder of Danny Moto if it was not for Karen Knight kidnapping Andrea off-screen and holding the Chief at gunpoint, hijacking the court house. Andrea painstakingly ordered Amy and the bailiff to let Frank go for now, as she firmly believed that people can be impounded bloodlessly, suggesting she has strong beliefs against violence. All Amy wanted to do was to have Frank impounded for murder, but Andrea felt it was too much of a risk to do so, as it would be tactically favorable to arrest them bloodlessly. Chief Marquez expressed concern for Amy and the player as the two partners had no choice but to initiate a pursuit of the fugitives Karen and Frank in the Wastes. Bidding Frank farewell In spite of the bad things Frank did, the cop redeemed himself by charging after Tesla to stop the destruction of Pacific Bay at all costs. However, he was killed by Bobby Prince in the process by orders of Albert Tesla. After Bobby was gunned down by Amy, Tesla was stopped, but not without Hannah's high-tech expertise and Erikah Mabayo's soothsayer-like personality. in spite of neither of them seeing eye-to-eye.]] The Pacific Bay Police Department held a funeral for Frank moments after Pacific Bay was saved. Andrea Marquez knew there was some bad on him, but she felt that there was still some good on him in spite of the bad things he did since Paradise City. Amy made it clear that she would ensure Frank did not die for nothing before she wrapped up the ultimate investigation of her life, which she did prior to the funeral. Yann only remembered Frank for insubordination, authoritative disrespect, and on-the-job drinking, and Hannah added that he recklessly ended his career by betraying their trust. Roxie Sparks, the Pacific Bay PD coroner, felt that after Frank was found guilty of manslaughter in Paradise City, the disgraced cop had to do something to atone himself for such, and by giving his life to save Pacific Bay by simply subduing Tesla, he did. Andrea agreed with Roxie in spite of her and Frank butting heads at times. Hence Roxie's thoughts about Frank redeeming himself was true, so Andrea made it clear that Frank can finally rest in peace, and handled the burial. Russell wanted to thank Frank for teaching him that dumb jokes is what he required (in addition to brains and smarts) to uphold the law as Andrea commenced the burial. Amy added that Frank never worked by the book, but was willing to get to the truth, even though it would mean breaking rules here and then. And so Amy stated that Frank can rest in peace, wherever he is. Andrea introduced the player to Jack Archer realizing that The Bureau required the player to work for them to continue play, but not without stating that she will be missing the player. Personal Life Andrea, as mentioned above, hails from the clean desert of Rhine Canyon, and is known to be sensitive when it comes to her private life. Gameplay As the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Force, Andrea requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of Pacific Bay. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in Pacific Bay. Also, as of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Andrea to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Teaser Andrea Marquez Info (Corrected Version).jpg Screenshots Omg.jpg|Chief Marquez (center) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Andrea_-_-1.png|Delighted Andrea - #2.png|Winking ssss.png|Thinking AM_-_Angry.png|Displeased 1 AndreaDispleased.png|Displeased 2 AndreaAnnoyed.png|Mad AndreaGo.png|Furious AndreaInfuriated.png|Infuriated 1 Andrea - Case 95-1.png|Infuriated 2 AndreaStressed.png|Stressed 1 Andrea - Case 100-5.png|Stressed 2 AndreaTeethGrin.png|Pleased 1 Andrea-Pleased.png|Pleased 2 AndreaStressed2.png|Stumped AndreaHappy.png|Happy Andrea - Case 98-2.png|Confident AndreaGrinning.png|"Good luck" gesture. AndreaGrumpy3.png|Too many things on mind. AndreaSerious.png|Serious Andrea Marquez close call.PNG|Close call. AndreaShocked.png|Shocked AndreaAghast.png|Aghast Andrea-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing Andrea - Case 98-1.png|Smiling Andrea - Case 100-1.png|Apprehensive Andrea - Case 100-4.png|Sad AndreaCrying.png|Crying 1 AndreaCrying-2.png|Crying 2 AndreaLittered.png|Littered MarquezNewspaper.png|Reading a newspaper. Andrea-Note.png|Holding a note addressed from "The Puppeteer". Marquez-Phone.png|On the phone. AM-onthephoneandhopeless.PNG|On the phone, feeling hopeless. AM-onthephonedetermined.PNG|On the phone, determined. AM-compassionate.PNG|On the phone, compassionate. AndreaCoffeeMug.png|Drinking coffee. AndreaReadingPaper.png|Reading a paper in disbelief. AndreaHoldingPhoto.png|Holding a photo Andrea - Case 104-2.png|Sweating Andrea - Case 112-1.png|Talking on a walkie-talkie. Andrea - Case 112-2.png|Ditto. Andrea - Case 100-2.png|Andrea, as seen in The Ties That Bind. andreamugshot.jpg Andrea - Case 100-8.png|A young Andrea. AndreaLevelUp.png|Chief Marquez will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Pacific Bay. andreapartner.png|The player may choose Andrea to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case) and provide hint bonuses. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Chief Marquez (bottom right) as displayed in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. PB Coming Soon Android.jpg|Chief Marquez (close right) as displayed in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. AndreaMap.png|Chief Marquez will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. AndreaNeedReports.png|Chief Marquez will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case. AndreaGotReports.png|Chief Marquez will let you advance once she receives those reports from three different teammates. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Chief Marquez three reports (from Amy, Frank, and Roxie) without asking. More_Recruits_-_Marquez.png|"I need more recruits!" AndreaLimitedTimeOffer.png|Chief Marquez, giving a limited time offer. Promotional Stills AndreaFreeJuice.jpg|Andrea featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift reward. Caption_the_Scene-AndreaSam.jpg|Andrea, along with One-Tooth Sam, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Case94Advert.jpg|Andrea in a promotional still of Dead Carpet. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" IWD.jpg|"International Women's Day!" 2016InternationalWomenDay.jpg|Happy International Women's Day 2016! FCF.jpg|Andrea in a "Friday Crime Fact" promo. AndreaFCF.jpg|Ditto. 20150626-10 Million Daily Players.jpg|"10 Million Daily Players!" 20160116HappyHatDay.jpg|"Happy Hat Day!" AndreaFrank2016Valentine.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day 2016! Trivia *Andrea is one of the characters who appeared in at least one case before appearing as a suspect in a later one. *Andrea is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect in a case for plausible reasons. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief of the Pacific Bay PD, Andrea appeared in almost every single case of Pacific Bay. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pacific Bay PD Personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Suspects